


Convincing Abilities

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Glorfindel needs to convince Erestor to take the day off.





	Convincing Abilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mawgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play with them  
> Title: Convincing Abilities  
> Author: Me  
> Beta: None  
> Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel   
> Feedback: Yes please
> 
> Note: Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes. I have a wonderful Beta but with my new job, time got away from me and there wasn't time to send this to her.

Glorfindel knew it was early and that his mate was still sleeping. He was more than happy to just lay in bed and feel Erestor against him. His mate slept soundly, even as Glorfindel ran a hand lightly through Erestor's hair. He wanted to enjoy the moment before they both had to get up and start their day. Once they did, Glorfindel may not get a chance to see him against until dinner.

He smiled to himself as he thought of how some things hadn't changed. Erestor was sometimes as busy here in Valinor as he had been in Imladris, perhaps even more. He had volunteered to help Elrond write down some of their history. Stories that should be shared and not forgotten. Glorfindel had smiled as he'd seen the excitement in Erestor's eyes when his mate told him what he would be doing 

“It means leaving you a lone for a while each day,” Erestor had told him and Glorfindel had leaned over, kissed him deeply and assured him that it was fine. 

Of course since then, Glorfindel himself had managed to find things he enjoyed doing. Aside from his long walks, which he told himself were for relaxing and not because he was patrolling the area. 

“Old habits die hard,” Erestor had teased him, and often still did.

Some of the younger elves had become restless and gotten into some trouble, nothing major just some pranks that had not worked out to well. Glorfindel had taken it upon himself to get them to to focus their attention elsewhere. He'd begun training them. Not that there was any real need for it but it helped keep them out of trouble and he was enjoying it as much as they were. 

At times some of those training sessions would end with him telling the young elves, the ones born in Valinor of their time in Arda. He'd talk about Imladris and Lothlorien.. They had sometimes asked to hear the Story of Arwen and Aragorn, though that story was only told when Elrond was not within hearing distance. Hearing about his only daughter was still hard for Elrond, even after all these years. 

Glorfindel was pulled from his thoughts where Erestor shifted against him. After a short while, Glorfindel knew his mate was still asleep and held him a little tighter, keeping him protected even while he slept. His hand gently caressed Erestor's back and he smiled when he heard his mate sighing softly. 

When they had first arrived in Valinor, it had taken them both a while to adjust. Glorfindel was used to having an army at his comment and there was no reason for an army here. Erestor had brought a few books with him from Elrond's former library but he also was used to having more duties every day. 

They both did adjust to how different things now were for them and for a while, they focused on just each other. They enjoyed the peace and quiet of each others company and it helped to strengthen the bond between them. 

That had not changed between then, in fact their bond continues to grow with each passing day and while it's not always easy to be apart all day, they do enjoy their evening's together and loving every minute of it. They were never disturbed during this time and were able to focus on just each other. Most times it was just them, siting by the fireplace and talking about their day. It was relaxing for them both and Glorfindel looked forward to it every day.

“It's early,” Erestor whispered softly as he snuggled closer to Glorfindel 

“Yes it is,” Glorfindel replied quietly “ so go back to sleep and leave me to my thoughts,” he chuckled softly, kissing the top of Erestor's head.

“And just what thoughts are you having?” Erestor asked, sounds slightly more awake. 

“ Good ones,” Glorfindel replied and then smiled when he felt the gentle kiss against his chest “ and now I will have even better ones.” he added as he ran one hand through his mate's hair 

“Perhaps we should get up,” Erestor replied, kissing Glorfindel's chest again. He smiled when he heard his mate moaning softly.

“Perhaps we should stay in bed,” He replied, smiling when Erestor looked up at him. He the tips of his fingers along Erestor's jaw then slowly down his mate's neck. “take the whole day just for ourselves.” 

Erestor had leaned onto Glorfindel's touch while his own hand was caressing his mate's chest. A shiver moved through him when his eyes locked with Glorfindel's and he could see the desire in his eyes. 

“Convince me,” Erestor smiled a little too innocently as he challenged his mate.

 

Glorfindel slowly turned them both over so that Erestor had been rolled under him. He slowly unlaced the front of Erestor's night shirt then ran one hand down over his mate's chest. He smiled each time Erestor hissed when his touch slid across some of his mate's more sensitive spots. That wasn't enough though and Glorfindel lowered his head to kiss some of these places. 

He knew when he reached Erestor most sensitive spot. He heard Erestor gasp softly and felt his mate's hands pushing into his hair. He lifted his head just enough to watch him then teasing licked that same spot. He had expected Erestor to arch his back and he had not been disappoint. 

 

He knew his mate was waiting for more and, of course, Glorfindel would not keep him waiting. Not when every soft gasp he heard from Erestor was pushing his own desire to a higher level. As he kissed his way down his Stomach, Glorfindel unlaced his sleep pants and started to push them down off his mate. He pushed them down to just below Erestor's hips. He could feel his mate shiver as his kissed his way from one hip, to the other. He stopped between each hip first, kissing Erestor's naval and teasing dipping the tip of his tongue into it.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor hissed, both in pleasure and in frustration. His mate had a habit of driving him wild before finally giving into his desire. 

“Would you prefer I rush?” Glorfindel asked gently, chuckling softly 

“Yes,” Erestor replied then shook his head . “ I mean no,” he added, arching his hips slowly “Just don't stop.” 

Smiling, Glorfindel lowered his head again and kissed the same path from one hip to the other, marking each one this time. He he kissed even lower, he looked up to watch Erestor just as he took him into his mouth, pleasuring him slowly just the way he knew Erestor liked best.

Hearing his mate calling out his name had always had an effect on Glorfindel. His desire increased with each moan he heard coming from Erestor. The way his mate was gripping his hair tightly was also proof of Erestor's pleasure. It didn't take long before Erestor writhed against the bed, softly pleading with Glorfindel not being him to the edge just yet. 

When his own desire was too much to ignore, Glorfindel slid his body slowly over his mate's and kissed him passionately. The kiss was ended suddenly when Glorfindel filled Erestor and his mate had once again shouted his name. 

“Nothing can ever feel better than you,” Erestor had whispered into his mate's ear. He teasingly licked the pointed tip of Glorfindel's ear and moaned as his action cause his mate to enter him even deeper. 

Feeling Erestor arching against him brought them both even more pleasure. Glorfindel moaned Erestor's name while Erestor pleaded with him not to stop. Each deep thrust had Erestor arching his hips upwards to meet each thrust with one of his own. Both elves were breathing deeply as they continued to move perfectly together 

“ I won't last,” Erestor cried out, his fingers digging into Glorfindel's back.

“Then let go,” Glorfindel moaned “Let me hear you.”

Erestor cries of pleasure filled their room and echoed around them as he was taken over the edge. As he arched his back and met one last hard thrust from his mate, Erestor felt Glorfindel as he erupted inside him as he shouted Erestor's name.

“Don't move yet,” Erestor said softly “I like this feels.” he added 

Glorfindel settled between Erestor's legs as he pressed against him. He stayed buried inside him as Erestor's arms had moved around him and Glorfindel felt one of his mate's hands back his hair, combing his fingers through his hair slowly.

“We'll stay in bed,” Erestor smiled softly “as always you have managed to convince me quite well.” 

“Did you doubt my abilities?” Glorfindel asked teasingly 

“Not even for a second,” Erestor chuckled, pulling his mate's head down and kissing him deeply. “Though I would like to negotiate for tomorrow,” he grinned “ I have some maps I would like you to look over. Even with your help it could take hours.” 

“Well then,” Glorfindel grinned “I am sure you'll find a way to..” his grinned turned almost wicked “convince me,” 

Glorfindel heard his mate growl lightly just before he was flipped over onto his back. He looked up at his mate and could not stop the shiver that had moved through him. The look in Erestor's eyes was pure desire. 

And as his mate's hand started to travel slowly over Glorfindel's body, teasing all his sensitive spots, Glorfindel only had one single thought run through his mind before he gave into the desire for his mate once again. 

'We are definitely not getting out of bed today”


End file.
